


Amorphous

by Blushing_Tomato



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Angst, Death, Disappearance, Drabble, Gen, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blushing_Tomato/pseuds/Blushing_Tomato
Summary: He didn’t need to exist anymore, so he could leave with a peaceful smile on his lips, drowning in the brightened sea.





	Amorphous

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a small drabble, I honestly don't have much to say, please enjoy it even if it's very short.

The red moon was casting shades on the deep water, an endless horizon that seemed to stretch until the edge of the universe. Where were the stars? Only faint splashes of white were visible in the darkness. 

It was over, he guessed.

His vision was too blurry to distinguish any precise shape. 

The wet sand was tickling at his feet, sticking to him as if it was saying not to leave, the only remaining connection he had to the earth. The water was inviting him, waves licking at his ankles, cold yet warm. He would take a step forward, and the sea would eat him a bit more, crawling at his skin little by little. It wasn’t an uncomfortable feeling. And his hair was already dripping wet. 

_ Farewell world, farewell loved ones. I shall take my leave and never return.  _

He was used to nothingness. He wasn’t afraid of death, of what would come to pick him up. He had accomplished everything, he wasn’t needed anymore. And it was fine. He was happy. The sea would take him entirely until it was impossible to breathe. Would it be painful? He had no idea, he couldn’t care less.

The only thing he would keep with him was his memories inked in his mind for eternity.  _ Fond nostalgy, hurtful reminiscence. Bittersweet memories. I will never forget it. Thank you for everything. I have no more regrets. _

His duty was done, he could die alone, his mind at peace. A few more steps and he was already halfway to meet death. Breathing ever-so-quietly, he glanced one last time at the sky; the sand and the moon that shaped his whole being. He was going to join billions of other mystical beings, he didn’t need to be afraid of anything. 

He closed his eyes, and his body was eventually engulfed by water. It was the end, inextricable ending that he was satisfied with. Water consumed him, running in his mouth, lungs, and it was then it was impossible to breathe. Oddly, it wasn’t painful at all. It seemed like the place where he truly belonged.   
  
Pitch-black darkness. Home.   
  
Nothing.

_ I only wish for one thing. Please, Natsuki, be happy for me. _

**Author's Note:**

> Satsuki may suffer a lot because of me, but I swear I only wish for his happiness.


End file.
